Game Night
by Bluuuuuee
Summary: One-shot. The duo decide to have a video game marathon/sleepover. Stan gets scared and Kyle finds it hilarious. Rated T for language. Not slash :


Disclaimer: I do not own South Park. But I do own copies of some of the games listed. ;D

A/N: This is a simple one-shot I thought of after playing Resident Evil 4 and finally got scared. Regenerators... *shudder* I basically made me as Stan, and my friend as Kyle. The only thing I added that didn't really happen was Kyle scaring Stan. I was paranoid when I went home and was surprised that my friend didn't try to scare me. So, I decided to do a spoof of it with South Park characters. No slash, :/ Sorry. I will in the future, though. :D Love those two. The boys are around 13 or 14 in this fic.

I have Kyle question calling the "people" in RE4 "zombies", since they seem smarter than the average ideal zombie. If you played the game, you know what I mean. :P Kinda confusing. But, I'm not going to get into too much detail on that.

Anywho, this is my first posted South Park fic. I have more that I am still working on and hope to post them eventually. :D I meant for this one-shot to be pretty general and hope no one gets bored. It gets good when Stan gets scared. LoL Enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p>Game Night<p>

"Stanley! Kyle's here!" Sharon Marsh called up the stairs, as Kyle stepped inside.

"Just a minute!" Stan answered, zipping up his duffle bag and grabbing his navy blue sleeping bag. He sprinted downstairs, excited about the game night he and Kyle had planned over a week ago. Kyle shooked his head at Stan when he came into view,

"Geez, dude. You're as slow as my grandma." He joked as he opened the door again.

"But, ...your grandma's dead." Stan said with a straight face thinking Kyle had forgotten as he pulled on his shoes. Kyle stepped back outside wearing a smirk,

"Exactly my point."

"Hey! I'm not slower than your dead grandma, dude." He defended as he followed Kyle outside into the crisp air.

"Prove me wrong." The redhead challenged. Stan pretended to act casual,

"Alright, then." He waited until he reached Kyle's side and then took off running down the sidewalk. "Later!"

"Hey!" Kyle raced after him.

* * *

><p>"Okay," The raven-haired boy immediately began digging through his bag once they made it to Kyle's room, "I brought Call of Duty: World at War, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Assassin's Creed II, and Resident Evil 4." As Stan listed, he pulled each of the games out and stacked them on the floor. "And I also brought some snackage."<p>

"Snackage?" Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"You know, snack food."

"Yeah but, why's it called 'snackage'?"

"Hell if I know. ...Anyway, what do you want to play first?" The normally athletic teen allowed his geek-side to show as he eyed the pile of games they both owned.

"Hmm... How about we start with Brawl? First one to win ten matches gets to pick the next game?"

"You're on." Stan smiled. "I'm totally gonna kick your ass."

"Pfft. We'll see about that." Kyle waved his arm at Stan as he put the disc in.

A couple hours passed before either of the boys noticed what time it was. They were cracking jokes as they played Brawl, sending them into fits of laughter at the stupidest crap over and over again. And not to mention the occassional awkward shot they saw when one of them would pause the game; too many to count.

Stan paused the game once more and checked the time on Kyle's alarm clock,

"Ah, dude. It's already almost 11 o'clock."

"Damn. Imagine that." Kyle quickly reached over and unpaused Stan's controller while Stan had his back turned.

"Dude!" Stan exclaimed as he faced forward again and barely avoided a bomb thrown by Kyle's character at his own. Kyle just laughed at him and the two continued their fight. The time had ended, signaling the end of the match, when the next screen suddenly displayed 'Sudden Death'. Kyle's character came charging after Stan's. Stan dodged the attack and delivered his own, sending Kyle's character flying off screen in a bright flash. 'Game!' the announcer stated.

"Ha! That makes it 10 to 7. I win!" Stan raised his hands triumphantly and did a poor excuse for a victory dance.

"Shit!" Kyle pouted a little, crossing his arms. He was honestly bummed for losing, but decided to be mature about it. "Okay, fine. You win. So, which game are you going to pick?" The redhead brushed it off since it wasn't really a big deal. Stan stared at the pile of games thinking.

"Well, I've recently picked up the Resident Evil game. Haven't beaten it yet. Do you mind that its single player?" He walked over to the pile next to the TV in Kyle's bedroom. Kyle thought about it,

"Neh, I don't mind. But isn't that supposed to be scary?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you hated scary games." Kyle got off the floor and sat on his bed.

"I do, but I was curious to try this one."

"Has it scared you yet?"

"No, not really. Its more suspenseful and creepy than flat out scary." Stan picked the game and placed the disc in the console. Kyle curled up on his bed with a pillow as Stan sat on the floor with his back against the side of the bed.

"Hmm..." Kyle watched as Stan loaded a saved file and began to play. The guy on the screen ran around before a few ...zombies? came into view and Stan shot them down unmercifully. '_Holy shit, this is new for Stan_,' thought Kyle. His friend never played horror survival games before, and he was doing fairly well.

"You actually like this game?" He questioned, still surprised.

"Kinda. I just wanted to see if I could play it, with how I usually get creeped out easily and all, you know? I'm shocked I lasted this long."

"Me, too." Stan ignored Kyle's teasing comment. The teen on the bed continued to stare at the screen in mild fascination. How could the most sensitive person of their group be okay with playing this? Sure it wasn't all that bad, but the dose of gore. It would normally be too much for the squeamish raven-haired teen. Then said teen snickered to himself as he pulled out a rifle, zoomed up on an unsuspecting zombie-person-thing's head, and blew it off in one hit.

After playing the game for a good hour, Stan saved it and asked Kyle from his spot on the floor,

"Hey, dude? Do you want to play something now?" Kyle gave him a disappointed look and waved his hand at him,

"Neh, this is getting interesting. Go ahead and keep playing." He encouraged as he resituated himself on the bed.

Stan was slowly inching through new territory as he continued the game. He made it onto Disc 2 and now made it to a point when the chick he had to save wouldn't shut up. It drove them crazy.

"Can you just shoot her?"

"Unfortunately, no. Or else its game over."

"Damn."

Then when he finally got close, she was taken away _again_ for the the umpteenth time.

"Dammit." Stan muttered. Kyle stayed quiet and watched from behind Stan's shoulder, munching on some chips.

A little while later the scenery changed a bit.

"Where are you suppose to be now? Looks like a hospital or lab or something." The redhead noticed his friend tense up at the one word.

"Hospital?" He asked quietly as he entered another room where a body could be seen on a gurney through a large glass window. He hesitantly pressed on when the camera briefly peered over and zoomed in on the body.

"Oh, shit. Oh, fuck. That thing's going to reanimate and come after me. I'm telling you." Stan whined. His eyes going wide as the guy on the screen froze in place.

"Its just a game, dude." Kyle wanted Stan to move on to see if his assumption was true.

"..."

"You can do it. Shoot that thing to hell and back!" He continued to try and encourage the other to move on.

Slowly but surely, Stan moved passed that room and onto the next, where he froze a second time.

"Shit, there's another one!" He stared at it for a minute before walking passed it. Luckily, the second body remained still.

"Hey, there's the key for the next room, right?" Kyle pointed at the screen, he snickered, "Its on the guy's crotch. How convenient." Stan smirked at Kyle's last comment and rushed over to collect the key. He turned to leave,

"Alright, now to get the fu-" Stan headed for the door when a slam was heard beyond it. "Fuck! I bet you its tha- It is that thing! Shit! AHH!" He shot away at the creature panicing as it hobbled toward him. Kyle noticed something else,

"Hahahaha, look at the gut on that thing." He covered his mouth trying not to laugh. Sure it was freaky looking, but Stan's reaction was funnier.

The teen on the floor threw a fire grenade and ran passed the creature,

"Run you son of a bitch! RUN!" He yelled at the TV as he made the guy run for the exit.

"Dude, keep your voice down a bit." Kyle reminded him.

"Sorry."

"So, ...I guess the game finally scared you, huh?"

"Yeah, even though I knew it was coming." He let out the breath he was holding in only to hold another sharp inhale as he rounded a previously clear hallway. "Fuck, there's another one! Where'd he come from?" He half shouted and half whispered as he continuously blasted it with the shotgun. It only jerked around and persistantly moved toward the main guy.

At some point he shot off the creature's arms and legs. It went down. Stan. thinking he successfully killed it, tried to then pass it. In a split second, Stan jumped from his seat as the creature miraculously flopped onto the guy. It chewed away at his neck, knocking them both into the floor, and eventually killed the guy. Stan stared at the screen in shock as it faded to a red screen displaying the obvious fact, 'You Are Dead'. Kyle just had to add in a comment,

"Aww, he just wanted a hug." Stan jumped again when Kyle spoke, wide-eyed,

"You call that a hug?"

"I was just kidding, geez. ...Either that or... he killed you with a nasty hickie."

"It's not funny, dude! You know what this means? I have to go through that again." Stan flailed in fear at the thought.

"You'll be fine. At least now you know what to expect."

"...that doesn't make me feel any better." Stan frowned as he clicked 'yes' to continue. "Man, does my head hurt."

"You serious?"

"Yeah, this is a first. I think its the adrenaline that's giving me a headache."

"Sad day." Kyle smirked as Stan turned to give him an unamused look. He shoved the contoller in his friend's direction,

"You wanna try?"

"No, no. I'm good. Plus I don't even know how to play it. I'd just get you killed." A fake innocent smile on his face. Stan grimaced. He was hoping Kyle would pick it up from here. Sucking it up, Stan went through the situation again. He muttered to himself and made various noises; from exaggerated whimpering to quoting random things like, "Here's, Johnny!" and "Ain't he gorgeous?". Kyle rolled his eyes at Stan's odd behavior. He wished his camera was working so he could record this rare event. It was great entertainment to see how one of the popular jocks at school, his best friend, was currently "screaming" at some monster on a video game while pretty much talking to himself.

"C'mon. C'mon. '_It's locked_'. Well, no shit. Blah, blah, blah '_would you like to use the key card to-_'. Yes!" He went through the doors and came to yet another room. "Ugghhhh...my favorite. A meat freezer, with gurnies, in a "hospital", with more bodies on display, and oh! The one's cut up! Lovely."

"Well, what do you expect? You are playing** Resident Evil**, Stan."

"I prefered the foggy woods in the beginning. This place is combining some of my worst fears: hospitals-or the like-, dead things, deformed mutant humanoid things coming after me, and confined spaces; complete with inviting blood splatters on the walls and floors. Fucking fantastic." Stan ended with a heavy sarcastic tone.

"You forgot the spookyfish and demented stuffed animals." Kyle added, still smiling.

"Thanks for reminding me." He glared straight at the TV.

"Would you just play the damn game, please? You were doing so well."

"Actually... I need a drink. Be right back." Stan left the game paused and headed downstairs to the kitchen. It was passed 1:00am, so everyone else in the house was asleep.

Right after Stan left the room, Kyle had a devious idea. Normally he wouldn't dream of doing this to his best friend, but this scenario was too good to pass. With Stan paranoid, Kyle could get his "revenge" for losing earlier. He looked around the room debating on where to hide.

* * *

><p>Turning on the lights as he went down, Stan's eyes darted back and forth, scanning the rooms before going into them. He knew he was acting retarded. This was reality and he was in his friend's safe familiar house. He knew there were no monsters here, but he couldn't help it.<p>

Grabbing a glass from the cabnet, he held it up as he poured water into it. Occassionally, he would glance behind him or flinch when he heard a noise. After a few gulps and refilling his glass, Stan cautiously went back upstairs, turning off the lights as he went.

When he entered the bedroom, the lights were turned off too. The only light source was the TV screen. The creepy music could be heard from the paused menu, making the atmosphere unnerving to Stan. '_Who turned it up?'_

"...Kyle?..." No answer. No Kyle. Stan leaving the door open behind him, stood in place as he reached one arm over to switch on the light. It didn't come on. Only the fan of the new light fixture came on. '_Kyle must have done that on purpose_,' Stan thought. He would have to walk over to the ceiling fan and pull the cord to turn on the light. But it was in the center of the room and close to Kyle's bed. No doubt he was hiding on the other side of the bed, waiting for Stan to carelessly trot over, reach to pull the cord, and then jump up and scare him.

He wasn't going to fall for that trick.

"Nice try, Kyle. But it isn't going to work. You can come out now." Still no response. Getting slightly annoyed, he looked around the room from his spot for any clues as to where his redhead friend might be. Only there were none.

Just as he was about to step further into the bedroom, a pair of hands grabbed his sides, causing him to scream like a freaking girl, kick like a girl, and run like a girl. Stan dove onto the bed, partially missing it, causing him to slide off the opposite side in an undignified way and onto the floor. Legs up in the air, flat on his back, in the dark, creepy music in the background, Stan flailed around to get up right and peek over the edge of the bed. He knew full well it was Kyle, but that was fucking uncalled for.

"Kyle, you bastard! What the fuck?" He shouted partially into the bed as he glared daggers at Kyle.

Kyle's form slowly emerged from the darkness of the open doorway. He was holding a hand to his leg with tears in his eyes...from laughing. This bugged Stan even more.

"I'm sorry." He gasped for air, he was laughing so hard. "I'm so sorry, dude. I just couldn't help it." He took a deep breath again. "You should have seen yourself. It was priceless!"

Stan was about to retaliate when another figure appeared behind Kyle. He shrunk back behind the bed more, keeping quiet.

"Kyle Andrew Broflovski! What in Abraham's name are you two doing?" A grumpy Sheila Broflovski stood with her hands on her hips, curlers in her fiery hair, in a robe, in all her terrifiying glory. Kyle's laughter ceased in a heartbeat, no longer finding the situation funny. '_Now its your turn to be scared_,' Stan thought.

"Um... I..."

"Answer me, young man!" She firmly commanded him.

"I... scared Stan and he... I'm sorry, Mom." He looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Then that's enough horsing around for one night. Time for bed. Turn off the game and go to sleep. Both of you." She caught sight of Stan.

"Yes, Mom." Kyle bowed his head in a submissive manner before meeting her eyes. She gave him, and Stan, a final stern look before leaving. Kyle slowly shut the door and switched on the light. Stan shielded his eyes until they adjusted, and got up from his spot. He wanted to say something, but thought better of it. Instead, Stan thankfully turned off the game, pushed all the stuff to one side, and set up his sleeping bag. The two got ready for bed without a word.

Kyle took off his hat and reorganized his bed. Before Stan could ask, Kyle threw an extra pillow down to him. Which he then fluffed up and attempted to get comfortable on the floor.

Finally satisfied, Kyle turned off the light and crawled into bed. Silence fell over the pitch black room. Stan, who was still jumpy, began thinking about the game again. He opened his eyes and glanced around the room. The gears in his head were spinning as his eyes focused on the bedroom door. With no other noise in the room, the music from the game began to mentally fill his ears. The more he thought about it, the more he freaked himself out.

Attempting to shrug it off, Stan pulled the edge of the sleeping bag to his face and closed his eyes. He was about to fall asleep when a wild animal outside made a bizarre shrieking sound. Stan leaped off the floor, still zipped up in the sleeping bag, and jumped into Kyle's bed.

"Duuuude? What's your problem?" A sleepy Kyle groaned in disapproval as he rolled over to look at Stan. Stan just looked back at him with wide eyes again. Kyle stared back, half asleep,

"...Now **that** is creepy." he meant Stan's face.

"Didn't you just hear that?"

"What?"

"Outside."

"Yeah, its called a cat."

"That was no cat." Stan whispered back harshly.

"Was, too. It sounded like it was fighting with something. It happens. Now go to sleep." Stan bit his lip. He hated to admit he was scared all because of a stupid game, but he didn't want to sleep alone on the floor.

"...Do you mind if I stay up here?" Kyle rolled over again, to face away from Stan,

"Sure, whatever, dude."

"Thanks." Stan said gratefully as he got comfortable. "Just don't mention this to the guys."

"I won't." A few minutes later Kyle broke the peace,

"Stan?"

"Yeah?"

"You never got a chance to save once you got passed those things..." Stan's eyes opened and stared straight ahead in fear. "Wanna to try again next weekend?"

* * *

><p>AN 2: So, wha'cha think? Not too bad? Horrible? Wonderful? Review so I can improve. :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
